Facción EMIYA
by LLL03
Summary: Rin le pide ayuda a su maestro para salvar a un Contra Guardián de su condena eterna, afortunadamente el viejo Zelretch estaba buscando una forma de entretenerse con sus nuevas piezas Servant y qué mejor manera de divertirse que con su favorita vícti-...es decir, su gran amigo EMIYA. ¡Todos salen ganando!


Sé que después de estar ausente casi un año primero debería actualizar mi crossover de Code Geass y High School DxD, pero este fin de semana fue de cumpleaños de mi madre y del Super Bowl LII (por cierto, gracias Aguilas por hacerme ganar una apuesta), así que no he tenido tiempo para acabar de editar algunos detalles, por lo que eso lo actualizaré mañana y en las notas de ese cap explicaré por qué desaparecí.

Además ahora que finalmente apareció la gran diosa "UMU" simplemente tenía que sacar estas ideas que rondaban mi cabeza desde diciembre cuando oía sin parar "Padoru Padoru~".

Se aprecian los comentarios.

(P.D. Si tienen ideas para Omakes manden mensaje.)

 **Disclaimer:** High School DxD y las series Fate son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

 **Prólogo**

"¡Archer! Ahhh…ahh…hah…Archer…"

"Es una pena, pero así fue. Renuncia al Grial esta vez, Rin."

"—"

"Ja…"

"¿Qué fue eso? ¡Este no es momento de reír!"

"Lo siento. No pude evitarlo al verte así. Me divirtió que los dos seamos un desastre."

"Archer…Forma un pacto conmigo de nuevo."

"…No puedo hacerlo. No tengo ese derecho. Además, ya no tengo un objetivo. Mi batalla termina aquí."

"Pero…pero esto significa que tú…sin importar cuánto tiempo pase, nunca te salvarás."

"…Cielos…Rin…Cuida de mí. Como sabes, soy un poco inútil. Dame un hombro para apoyarme."

"Ar…cher…Sí, lo sé. Me esforzaré. Me esforzaré para asegurarme de que él no se vuelva un idiota retorcido como tú. ¡Me esforzaré para que logre quererse a sí mismo! Así que tú también…"

"Tengo mi respuesta. No te preocupes, Tohsaka. Yo también me esforzaré."

* * *

 _Plata y hierro para el origen. Gemas y el archiduque de los contratos para los cimientos. El ancestro es mi gran maestro Schweinorg._

Sentado sobre una colina solitaria un hombre de pelo blanco vestido con armadura ligera negra y un manto encima abrió sus ojos plateados y miró alrededor.

 _Las puertas en las cuatro direcciones se cierran, proveniente de la corona, el camino trifurcado que conduce al Reino circula._

A pesar de oír la voz, el hombre no vio nada más que el mismo paisaje que siempre lo rodeaba. Un infinito páramo desolado cubierto por un sinnúmero de espadas y otras armas debajo de un cielo gris donde flotaban engranajes gigantes.

 _Llenar. Llenar. Llenar. Llenar. Llenar._

El sonido continuó y el hombre comenzó a sentir que la voz femenina tiraba de él.

 _Repetir cinco veces._

El hombre suspiró al reconocer la sensación y esas palabras.

 _Pero romper cada vez que se llene._

Otra vez estaba siendo llamado para actuar como Servant en alguna versión de la Guerra del Grial.

— _Anuncio._

Así que simplemente dejó que se formara la conexión para que el Grial creara una copia de su alma para el contenedor de una de las siete clases como ya había hecho miles de veces.

 _Mi voluntad crea tu cuerpo, y tu espada crea mi destino._

Por esa voz parecía que de nuevo sería el Servant de Rin, así que se preguntó cómo actuaría con Shirou Emiya esta vez, después de todo al recibir la información del último "Archer" vio que le había prometido esforzarse a Rin.

 _De acuerdo con las normas del Caleidoscopio, responde si aceptas esta voluntad y esta razón._

El hombre se sobresaltó de repente, estaba seguro de que había algo mal con esa última frase, y ahora que lo analizaba bien, la conexión se sentía diferente a las miles de veces anteriores.

 _Aquí juro. Yo soy quien se convierte en todo lo bueno del Cielo, yo soy quien expone todos los males del Infierno._

Se sentía como cuando Alaya lo enviaba como Contra Guardián, la conexión no trataba de crear solo una copia de su alma, trataba de invocarlo realmente.

 _Por los siete cielos cubiertos en tres palabras de poder, desciende del círculo de restricción._

Al darse cuenta de esto el hombre trató de cortar la conexión rápidamente, invocar su alma real sería peligroso y Alaya seguramente respondería enviando más Contra Guardianes.

 _¡Guardián del equilibrio!_

Pero cuando notó una luz multicolor aparecer a su alrededor que aumentó la fuerza que tiraba de su alma, EMIYA solo pudo maldecir su Suerte Rango E.

* * *

Mientras esperaba que se disipara el humo que causó su invocación, EMIYA analizó su situación.

No solo su alma real había sido invocada en lugar de una copia, además no había recibido ninguna información del lugar, la época o el motivo por el que había sido llamado.

Y lo más desconcertante era que no podía sentir una conexión a un Master a pesar de haber oído la voz de Rin durante la invocación.

¿Acaso invocar su alma real agotó su prana y causó su muerte?

Esa sería una muerte demasiado estúpida para un Master, más bien algo que le podría suceder al Magus de tercera Shirou Emiya y no a la orgullosa Rin Tohsaka.

¿Entonces quizás en esta versión de la guerra Kirei intentaba robarlo como Servant en lugar de Lancer?

Si era así entonces ese falso sacerdote pronto estaría muerto, y EMIYA solo esperaría a que Alaya lo reclamara de nuevo.

Mientras seguía pensando en posibles escenarios finalmente empezó a distinguir un par de siluetas y parte de la habitación en que se encontraba.

Usando la información de las distintas veces que Rin lo había invocado como Servant no pudo reconocer la habitación. Pero le parecía que ya había estado antes en ese lugar, solo que no podía recordar cuando.

No, no era que no pudiera recordarlo o lo hubiera olvidado como la mayoría de su vida, era más bien como si su mente se negara a reconocer la existencia de esa habitación.

Como fuera, eso podía esperar, EMIYA volvió a centrarse en las siluetas que empezaban a distinguirse mejor, una era una mujer y el otro un hombre.

EMIYA preparó varias armas listas para ser proyectadas, las primeras de todas sus confiables Kanshou y Bakuya, además de Rule Breaker en caso de que intentaran forzar un contrato.

Su cuerpo se tensó listo para actuar en cualquier momento cuando una voz lo llamó.

"¿Shirou? ¿Archer? ¿Eres tú?"

Al escuchar eso se dio cuenta de algunas cosas, Rin estaba allí y realmente había intentado invocarlo a él, esta vez no fue una invocación accidental causada por su pendiente, además por la familiaridad y esperanza que lo llamó parecía que esta Rin ya lo había invocado antes.

Con un suspiro EMIYA se relajó ligeramente y llamó a la Magus que lo invocó.

"Rin, hace mucho tiempo que dejé de usar el nombre Shirou."

Apenas había acabado de decir eso cuando una ráfaga de viento terminó de disipar el humo y una Magus sonriente apareció frente a él.

"Sabía que el pendiente serviría como catalizador para volver a invocarte."

Rin sonaba bastante feliz de haber logrado la invocación, pero EMIYA no prestó atención, solo pudo quedarse viendo al hombre que había estado detrás de Rin todo el tiempo.

Finalmente pudo reconocer la habitación y recordar por qué su mente lo había bloqueado.

Era cierto que había perdido casi todos sus recuerdos de cuando vivía debido a su tiempo como Contra Guardián, pero este se trataba de un lugar que jamás podría olvidar.

Era una oficina en la Torre del Reloj, un lugar que le causó traumas mientras estaba con vida, más específicamente, el despacho de Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.

Y dicho vampiro lo estaba mirando con una expresión divertida.

"Hola Emiya-kun."

EMIYA solo pensó, _dónde hay una crisis apocalíptica cuando se necesita._

* * *

Después de que EMIYA se recuperó del shock de ver al viejo vampiro, gracias a un Gandr cortesía de Rin que se enojó al ser ignorada por él, la Magus y el… ¿Servant? ¿Contra Guardián? ¿Espíritu Heroico? Realmente todavía no sabía en calidad de qué había sido invocado; el caso es que EMIYA y Rin estaban sentados frente al escritorio de Zelretch.

"Rin, ¿me podrías explicar para que me has invocado antes de que Alaya envíe a otros guardianes para reclamarme?"

"Oh, relájate Emiya-kun, aquí estás oculto de Alaya y Gaia temporalmente."

El que respondió fue Zelretch quien ni siquiera levantó la vista de la pantalla de un celular que apareció en sus manos de la nada, EMIYA solo alcanzó a ver el título Grand Order con un icono que se parecía a Arturia antes de tratar de ignorar al viejo vampiro.

"Como sea, olvida mi invocación, ¿me podrías explicar mejor por qué está aquí Zelretch? Lo único de lo que no me arrepiento por haberme vuelto un Contra Guardián es que me libré de ser un juguete de este viejo."

"Oh, vamos Emiya-kun, siempre regresaste de una pieza, de hecho es un poco decepcionante que después de todas las realidades a las que te envié terminaras muriendo en una simple horca."

El viejo vampiro volvió a hablar mientras seguía jugando con el celular.

"Ya, tranquilo Archer, Zelretch está aquí porque yo soy su alumna y me ayudó con la invocación para poder traer tu alma real en lugar de solo una copia."

Al ver que EMIYA parecía estar a punto de lanzar una lluvia de espadas sobre el celular del viejo, Rin decidió distraerlo y empezó a explicar la situación.

"Esa es otra duda que tengo, ¿por qué llamaron mi alma real? Y además ¿cómo qué me invocaron? Al principio pensé que era una invocación de Servant para una Guerra del Grial, pero no siento ninguna conexión a algún Master, y ya que no he matado a nadie aún, tampoco estoy aquí como Contra Guardián."

"Así es, a quien intentaba invocar no era al Servant ni al Contra Guardián, sino al Espíritu Heroico EMIYA. Tuve que trabajar bastante para encontrar una forma de hacerlo y una fuente de energía para alimentar el ritual, por suerte mi maestro me facilitó los materiales, aunque Shirou tuvo que hacer algunos trabajos para él como pago."

Eso último causó que EMIYA sonriera ligeramente, al menos el Shirou Emiya de esta realidad también sufrió lo mismo que él con el vampiro.

Rin había estado preocupada de mencionar a Shirou en caso que aún intentara matarlo para causar una paradoja, pero al ver la sonrisa de EMIYA se preguntó exactamente qué había vivido con Zelretch, esa era una sonrisa totalmente sádica.

Aclarándose la garganta, Rin continuó con una sonrisa al recordar la razón de la invocación.

"En cuanto a por qué te invoqué…Bueno, Archer, yo, um…encontré una forma de…salvarte."

Rin había cerrado los ojos mientras hablaba, pero al terminar abrió ligeramente uno de sus ojos para ver su reacción. Así que pudo ver la expresión confusa que adornó el rostro de EMIYA.

"¿Qué?"

Más que confuso, parecía que estaba totalmente desconcertado por lo que había dicho, y se le quedó viendo sin parpadear, lo que puso a la Magus algo nerviosa.

"Bueno, al final de la guerra en Fuyuki le prometí a Archer, a tu copia que fue invocada, a ti, argh…te prometí que cuidaría de Shirou, que no dejaría que siguiera tu camino."

Según la información que tenía EMIYA, esa promesa fue hecha al último "Archer" que había sido llamado como Servant, así que la "recordaba".

"Pero, um, después de haber pasado tanto tiempo con Shirou, creo que su personalidad empezó a influir en la mía, y empecé a pensar que también debía salvarte a ti."

Rin, que ahora que EMIYA veía bien parecía ser una mujer madura, pareció recuperar algo de su calma y continuó.

"Así que cuando Zelretch me aceptó como su aprendiz, empecé a investigar maneras de anular tu contrato con Alaya. Pero no pude encontrar ninguna, incluso si un Shirou Emiya no se convertía en Contra Guardián, siempre existiría la realidad en que tú si lo hiciste."

La Magus frunció el ceño antes de sonreír ligeramente.

"Pero entonces tuve una idea de uno de los animes que mi maestro…" Rin indicó a Zelretch. "Se puso a ver en **_mí_** taller mientras yo intentaba trabajar." Eso último fue dicho con irritación. "Y después de revisar los detalles con mi maestro, concluí que esto funcionará para salvarte."

Rin esperaba que EMIYA se alegrara, que le mostrara la misma sonrisa que le había mostrado en su despedida final o al menos la sonrisa burlona que siempre le dio durante la guerra, así que no pudo evitar sentirse irritada cuando él solo la miró con una expresión en blanco.

"¿Qué? ¿No confías en mí, Archer?"

"Mm, oh, no, confío totalmente en ti, Rin. Para mí la existencia de Rin Tohsaka siempre ha sido lo más confiable." Rin se sonrojó ante eso y entonces EMIYA terminó apuntando a Zelretch. "En quien no confío es en él."

"Sí, bueno, como sea, estoy segura de que mi idea puede salvarte."

"Ohh, ¿y se puede saber qué es esta gran idea tuya Rin?"

"Por supuesto, Archer." Rin se puso de pie y caminó hacia una puerta del despacho indicándole que lo siguiera. "Todo lo que necesitamos está en mi taller."

Sin tener nada que perder y para evitar hacer enojar a Rin, EMIYA la siguió, ignorando al viejo vampiro que seguía en su celular murmurando algo de cuántos "quartz" y "tickets" le quedaban.

Al llegar a la puerta del supuesto taller, EMIYA estaba seguro que en su realidad esa era una bodega llena de mercancía de chicas mágicas que Zelretch había juntado de mundos paralelos, Rin la abrió de golpe mientras se hacía a un lado para permitirle ver el interior.

El interior era lo que se esperaría del taller de Rin, minerales y gemas alineados en un escritorio, libros y varias hojas de escritos amontonados en otra parte, y varios instrumentos. Además parecía que también lo compartía con Shirou Emiya si las espadas ordenadas en otro rincón eran una indicación.

Y hablando de idiotas y espadas…

"…Rin…um…sabías que para crear una paradoja 'Shirou Emiya' debe matar a otro 'Shirou Emiya', ¿cierto?"

"Por supuesto, eso fue lo que intentaste en la guerra del grial, ¿no?"

"¿Entonces me podrías explicar qué es eso? ¿No se suponía que ibas a cuidarlo, no a matar a tu Shirou? ¿Acaso no controlaste tus celos?"

Sí, en el centro del taller, sentado en una silla de madera, estaba Shirou Emiya con su característica playera blanca con mangas azules, solo que estaba completamente inmóvil y no se podía sentir ningún rastro de vida.

"¿¡No estoy celosa!? ¡Shirou no me engañaría con Luvia o esa tal Ciel! ¿¡Entiendes, Archer!? ¡Estoy totalmente segura!"

"Bien, bien, entiendo. Y, ¿qué pasó? ¿Terminó así por los trabajos que hizo para el viejo vampiro?"

"Bien, mientras lo entiendas. Coff…como sea, este no es mi Shirou, este es un Shirou de otra realidad que logré encontrar con ayuda de mi maestro después de buscar en varios mundos paralelos."

Aclarándose la garganta y tratando de eliminar el rubor por su arrebato anterior, Rin entró en el taller seguida por EMIYA mientras comenzaba a explicar con una de sus famosas poses.

"Como dije antes, incluso si evitara que formaras tu contrato con el Mundo, eso solo crearía un mundo paralelo en que sí lo hiciste, así que tú seguirías existiendo como Contra Guardián."

"Lo sé, por eso no intentaba cambiar mi pasado, sino causar una paradoja matando a otro yo y así eliminar la existencia conocida como 'Shirou Emiya'."

"Como sea, el hecho es que 'Shirou Emiya' aceptó un contrato con el Mundo, así que lo que debemos hacer para que **_tú_** seas libre es realmente simple, solo tenemos que hacer que 'Shirou Emiya' tome tu lugar."

Ante eso, Rin indicó al Shirou en el que ahora que habían entrado al taller EMIYA podía detectar un diminuto rastro de vida, aunque su expresión seguía muerta, además realmente parecía tener unos 17 años, no más de 25 igual que Rin.

"Rin, si este 'Shirou Emiya' se convierte en Contra Guardián solo se crearía una versión alterna, no tomaría mi lugar."

"Por eso usaremos un Código Místico de mi maestro para intercambiar la mente y alma de esta 'espada' por la mente y 'alma' de tu cuerpo espiritual, así tú tendrías un cuerpo nuevo mientras Alaya aún conservaría a un 'Shirou Emiya' como su Contra Guardián."

"¿Piensas sacrificar a otro para intentar salvarme? ¿Qué diría el 'héroe de la justicia' si escuchara que su querida Rin está condenando a otro a una eternidad de tormento?"

"Hmph, realmente no estoy sacrificando a nadie, Shirou no tiene nada de qué quejarse. Este Shirou proviene de una realidad donde su mente fue devorada por su Reality Marble y lo único que quedó es una 'espada', además si no fuera por mi interferencia su cuerpo también habría muerto enterrado junto con el Grial Mayor."

Al menos ahora EMIYA entendía por qué ese Shirou parecía muerto, debería haberlo estado, sino fuera por Rin y Zelretch.

"Y no creo que este Shirou se hubiera quejado tampoco, salvar a otros incluso a costa de su propia vida es algo que haría 'Shirou Emiya', ¿no?"

"Sí, así de idiota soy."

Rin sonrió al oír la respuesta de EMIYA.

"¿Y qué te parece? Soy un genio, ¿verdad? Y pensar que era una respuesta tan simple, lo difícil fue conseguir los materiales, en especial el Shirou ideal para el cambio."

"Parece una teoría sólida, pero al considerar todo el esfuerzo y recursos invertidos no puedo evitar preguntar, ¿cuál es el truco?"

"No hay ningún truco, como ya dije, solo quiero salvarte. Tú deberías comprenderlo, ¿no viviste con la creencia que 'no está mal querer ayudar a otros'? Quiero que ya no sufras, Archer."

"Realmente parece que has pasado demasiado tiempo con tu Shirou, Rin."

EMIYA respondió parpadeando un par de veces si apartar la mirada de ella.

"Pero esa pregunta era para ese viejo detrás de ti. ¿Qué pretendes con esto Zelretch? Tú no ayudas a nadie a menos que algo te divierta."

"Jeje, Emiya-kun, no sabía que esa era tu impresión de mí."

Rin dio un pequeño salto cuando Zelretch habló detrás de ella, ni siquiera había notado cuando el viejo entró en su taller.

"Estoy ayudando porque ella es mi aprendiz, y también porque quiero divertirme un poco. Pero antes de decir cómo pienso divertirme con esto, dime Emiya-kun, entiendes cuál es el fallo en su plan, ¿no es así?"

Rin parecía a punto de decir que su plan era perfecto cuando EMIYA la interrumpió con un suspiro.

"Por lo que ha dicho, Rin espera que al darme un cuerpo nuevo pueda disfrutar mi vida aquí."

Rin asintió lentamente sin ver el problema con eso, estaba segura de poder evitar que Archer y Shirou se mataran entre sí al encontrarse, nada que un Gandr a la entrepierna no resolviera.

"Pero eso presenta al menos dos problemas, el primero es el rechazo del propio mundo a la existencia de dos 'Shirou Emiya' al mismo tiempo en la misma realidad, la existencia de uno causaría que el otro o ambos fueran eliminados. Y ni siquiera podría vivir en el mundo del que proviene este Shirou ya que él debería estar muerto y no existir más."

Su expresión de sorpresa parecía indicar que Rin no lo había considerado en su emoción por encontrar una forma de darle una nueva vida.

"Y el segundo problema es Alaya. Rin, sabes lo que es Alaya, ¿no?"

"El inconsciente colectivo de la humanidad que busca la continuación de la especie."

"Precisamente, y como sabes, los humanos son codiciosos, así que Alaya es igual. En el momento que muera el cuerpo nuevo que quieres darme, Alaya reclamará mi alma para obtener otro Contra Guardián extra, después de todo sigo siendo 'yo' quien hizo un contrato."

"P-pero eso es…"

"Y es aquí donde entro yo para cubrir a mi aprendiz y divertirme al mismo tiempo. Como ya dijiste, incluso si el mundo acepta la existencia de dos tú, Alaya no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para obtener dos Contra Guardianes por el precio de uno."

La sonrisa que Zelretch mostró causó que EMIYA recordara memorias que había enterrado en el fondo de su alma de su tiempo en presencia del viejo.

"¿Pero qué tal si vives en un mundo sin Alaya? ¿Un mundo donde la edad de los dioses se ha mezclado con la edad del hombre?"

"Eso…eso ciertamente evitaría que Alaya reclamara mi alma al morir."

"¿Verdad? Y además es un mundo tan diferente que ni siquiera existen las mismas personas que en esta realidad, así que allí no existe ningún Shirou Emiya. Lo que si me preguntas es una pena, ya que siempre es divertido ver lo que tu suerte te trae."

"Me alegro que al menos alguien se divierta con mi vida."

"Jajaja, así se habla Emiya-kun. Y por eso pensé en ayudar a mi pequeña aprendiz al tiempo que me divierto viendo lo que causa tu presencia en ese mundo. De hecho pensaba enviar a otro Shirou Emiya cuando descubrí ese mundo y quizás lo haga en un mundo paralelo, pero al observar más decidí que tú serías una mejor opción."

"Estoy seguro de que cualquier Shirou Emiya sería perfecto para ser tu juguete, ¿por qué sería yo la mejor opción?"

"Porque tú ya sabes lo que es formar contratos eternos."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Primero déjame explicar un poco más. Como ya dije, en ese mundo la edad de los dioses y del hombre se ha mezclado, así que existen seres sobrenaturales que se esconden entre los humanos. Estos seres se dividen según la mitología de la que provienen. Y el grupo más importante actualmente es el basado en la biblia, que a su vez está dividido en tres facciones, los Ángeles, los Demonios, y los Ángeles Caídos."

"¿Me quieres enviar en un cuerpo humano a un mundo donde los dioses siguen caminando entre los hombres y existen otros seres sobrenaturales?"

"No te preocupes tanto, la mezcla de edades ha hecho que estos seres no sean tan poderosos como crees, se podría decir que los ha 'humanizado', tanto en poder como personalidad, por ejemplo los demonios, a pesar de que hay verdaderos monstruos entre ellos, muchos serían vistos como santos en comparación con un Magus y son completamente amigables con los humanos."

"¿Quieres decir que no debo eliminar todo lo que encuentre que no sea humano?"

"Precisamente. Pero volviendo a la razón por la que te quiero enviar a ti. Hace mucho tiempo hubo una gran guerra entre las tres facciones bíblicas donde todos los bandos perdieron mucho y solo terminó cuando el Dios bíblico y los cuatro Satanes murieron. Por supuesto la prioridad al terminar la guerra fue controlar los daños y tratar de recuperarse. Uno de los nuevos Satanes desarrolló un método para reencarnar otras especies como demonios para aumentar sus números, las Piezas Malignas basadas en el ajedrez. Un demonio de clase alta se convierte en Rey y recibe 15 piezas para formar su 'nobleza'."

"Creo que ya entiendo por qué me elegiste. Si voy a ese mundo sería para dejar el contrato con Alaya, así que no aceptaría ser parte de una 'nobleza' como dices, pero si va un Shirou que aún persigue su sueño de ser un héroe podría terminar aceptando para salvar a otro."

"Exactamente, y aunque también sería divertido lo que haría un Shirou demonio, prefiero ver lo que tú harías. Además tampoco deberías preocuparte por eso de enviarte con un cuerpo humano, aunque dije que esos seres no son tan poderosos como crees siguen siendo mucho más fuertes que un humano, así que te convertiré en un semi-servant y te daré esto."

Zelretch sacó de la nada una caja de madera que contenía siete piezas similares a las del ajedrez pero representando las siete clases básicas de Servant.

Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Berserker, y Assassin.

"Como ves, tomé la idea de las Piezas Malignas de los demonios de ese mundo y creé mis propias Piezas Servant, con estas podrás convertir a otros seres en algo así como semi-servants de los que serás Master. Esto se conectará con el Trono de los Héroes y seleccionará un Espíritu Heroico adecuado para la persona en que se use la pieza."

"¿Qué pasaría con la persona convertida? Un cuerpo normal no podría soportar al Espíritu Heroico. Y además incluso si tengo otro cuerpo, yo ya soy un Espíritu Heroico, ¿cómo me convertirías en 'semi-servant'?"

"Mm, bueno al convertirse en semi-servant el cuerpo de la persona sufriría mejoras físicas para soportar la presión y su esperanza de vida se extendería bastante, además se obtendrían las habilidades y Noble Phantasm del Héroe usado por la pieza, aunque limitados hasta que logre aumentar su conexión con el Espíritu Heroico, mientras que la conciencia del Espíritu Heroico se mantendría dormida y solo despertaría para ayudar en casos de necesidad. En tu caso con solo un pequeño cambio al método para intercambiar su consciencia, el cuerpo de este Shirou se modificaría para adecuarse a tu poder y no sufrir por tu Reality Marble, y además ya que ambos son 'Shirou Emiya' no existe ningún riesgo de rechazo."

EMIYA tomó la pieza que representaba a Archer pensando en todo lo que le habían dicho mientras Rin examinaba las otras piezas en la caja tras superar el shock del fallo de su plan.

"¿Y por qué debería aceptar esto? De hecho, ¿cómo sabes que usaré estas piezas incluso si digo que acepto?"

"Emiya-kun, ambos sabemos que si lo fueras a rechazar ya no estarías aquí. Y nunca dije que las usaras, solo dije que te las entregaría, lo que hagas con ellas depende de ti."

Considerando sus opciones y lo que tenía qué perder intentando esto, EMIYA preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

"Sabes, no lo recuerdo, ¿pero alguna vez dije cuánto te odio?"

Pero el viejo vampiro solo sonrió divertido.

"Varias veces."

* * *

LLL03


End file.
